Hylian Princess Meets Zora Princess
by Yurilover89
Summary: A story of how two princesses, Zelda and Ruto became friends, and how their friendship turns into love which carries on to their adulthood. Raiting may change due to nudity, Yuri, and lemon.


Ruto let out a soft snort and went "Hmph! I still don't see why it's so important to meet the princess of Hyrule! What's so special about her, anyway?!" She was in her room, sitting on a chair in front of her dresser, talking to herself in the mirror with a pout. "The only reason she's so popular is because everyone thinks she's so beautiful, kind, and adorable!" She said in a voice she thinks everyone sounded when they talk about Zelda. "Well, they are all just plain ridiculous! I'm ten times as fabulous as that royal, prissy, snobby, pain in the..."

While she was ranting, she heard a knock on the door. "Princess Ruto? Your father wishes to see you."

Ruto let out sigh before saying in allowance "Well, since it's my father, he has the right to enter my room as he pleases. Let him in."

The door opened with King Zora walking inside. "Ah, my dear, adorable daughter." He began. "I've been hoping to discuss with you of what we've talked about, in regards of meeting the king of Hyrule and his daughter."

"Zelda." Ruto spoke, making another pouting face.

"Indeed! It is important that we grace them with respect and dignity." Said the fish king.

"Respect and dignity?! Hah! The king, I understand; the princess is the one I don't see why I have to kiss up to!"

King Zora then became more stern as he waged his finger and said "Princess Ruto, the relationship between our two kingdomes for centuries! We've supported one another without any strains. You could at least be polite to her when she first arrives, less you bring conflict between us."

Ruto rolled her eyes as she said "So you'll practically blame me for a war...!"

"Not as long as you try to be tolerant and friendly with Princess Zelda. And besides, both of you seem to have a lot in common." The King finished.

"I doubt that is so." Ruto rebuked.

"They'll be arriving shortly. We best be ready to greet them!" Said King Zora, before he realized something and acted as though in panic. "Ah! Look at me! Here I am discussing first impressions with my daughter while I haven't even have my cape washed and my crown polished! Squire, clean my cape, and polish my crown! Make it snappy!"

The King exited the room, leaving his daughter in her thoughts. Ruto leaned her elbows on the oyster like dresser with her fists supporting her head by the cheeks. "Why does my father have to pressure me in doing things I would rather avoid at all cost? Well, whatever! Maybe he won't pester me again if I just rolled with it, somehow."

Meanwhile, being escorted by Hylian soldiers along the river creek; the king and his daughter Princess Zelda were both on horseback, heading for the domain of the Zoras. Zelda wasn't exactly thrilled of doing royal duties, though she does so for the sake of her father and the kingdom of Hyrule. Taking notice of her glum state, the king asked "Whatever seems to be wrong, dear daughter? Aren't you excited to meet the Zoras for the first time?"

Zelda looked at her father, then back at the ground as she said "I-I would like to see the Zoras, it's just..."

"Yes? What is it?" The king wondered.

"I just wish it wasn't for reasons of royal business. I would have loved to make some friends instead." Zelda confessed.

"Well, luckily for you, King Zora has a daughter, who is roughly the same age as you." The king mentioned. "Her name is Ruto, I believe."

"I'm not sure if she wants to be my friend." Zelda said in concern. "I'm scared that she might not like me."

"Nonsense! I believe you two will get along fairly." The king said with a positive tone. "You just need to get to know her, especially since you both have some similarities."

Zelda looked at her father perplexed as she wondered aloud "What do you mean?"

Before the king could answer, one of the soldiers exclaimed "Your majesty! We are nearing Zora's Domain!" The king and Zelda looked upward. At the top, they could see a waterfall over yonder.

Zelda raised an eye brow, thinking aloud "That is where the Zoras live?"

"It may not seem much from out here, but the kingdom is beyond the waterfall. Once you see it, you will be in awe of it's beauty." The king assured as the continued walking.

Zelda then felt anxiety in her chest as she thought to herself 'This Princess Ruto... I don't really know much about her. Will she even like me? Would she be my friend? Just the thought of rejection terrifies me.'

* * *

I hope you enjoy this little prologue of my second Legend of Zelda story. I figured I should start a story with Ruto being her tsundere self around Zelda, for a while before she starts to like her. Future chapters may contain some lemon later on, so look forward to it.


End file.
